Aurora Borealis
* AZTEC * Sengoku |forumurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/Aurora_Borealis_cn/index.php? |joinurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/Aurora_Borealis_cn/index.php?showforum=55 |ircurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/Aurora_Borealis_cn/index.php?showforum=33 |ircchannel = #ABorealis |statsdate = April 6, 2013 |totalnations = 33 |totalstrength = 1,538,942 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 46,635 |totalnukes = 370 |score = 6.05 }} Formation Aurora Borealis was formed on July 11th, 2008 with the signing of the Constitution of the Spirits. The seven founding signatories released the following statement as to why the signing of the Constitution of the Spirits and the formation of Aurora Borealis was necessitated: We, the members of Aurora Borealis, realize that the termination of longstanding bonds is both frustrating and arduous. We are not beyond recognizing this fact, and in truth, we embrace it as the reality human friendships. We seek reconciliation and a new beginning. Our formation is based on our mutual respect and the advancement of the Will of our members. We seek solace and balance in these trying times. So forth, let it be known that we Aurorans do ordain this charter in the name of Aurora Borealis. Due to a political crisis within Monos Archein, the seven original signatories sought sanctum by creating Aurora Borealis. Their friends in Echelon offered them a protectorate, marking the beginning of their relationship as allies. After 26 days of existence, Aurora Borealis surpassed 60 members and 1,000,000 Nation Strength. On August 7th, 2008, Aurora Borealis and Echelon upgraded the protectorate into the Pactum Cognatus MDoAP treaty, reflecting their growing friendship. Two days later, Aurora Borealis signed the Nitemarebforcris Accords MDP treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom. On September 16th, Aurora Borealis agreed to the Treaty of Lisbon MDP with The Portugal Empire, although the newly-formed alliance would disband before long. On October 13th of the same year, Aurora Borealis and Nueva Vida signed the No Sex Before Marriage Accords MDoAP treaty. With the guidance of its first friends in Echelon, Mushroom Kingdom, and Nueva Vida, Aurora Borealis began its humble rise as a community of brothers who seek nothing more than balance. The Peaceful Rise of Aurora Borealis Aurora Borealis remained quiet on the global stage, growing steadily. Deciding to emphasize a close-knit community over the creation of a sprawling empire, Aurora Borealis temporarily ceased recruitment. Concerned by the rise of new means of warfare, Aurora Borealis reorganized its military. The alliance placed a particular focus on nuclear warfare, implementing aid programs to help nations purchase Manhattan Projects and Strategic Defense Initiatives. Through regular training programs in the Tournament Edition, Aurora began to train its military forces for battle. Aurora continued its peaceful rise, carefully observing the world around it. The Karma War At the start of the Karma War, Aurora Borealis was confronted with a dilemma. It had allies on both sides of the conflict, with Echelon joining the Hegemony and the Mushroom Kingdom and Nueva Vida about to join with Karma. However, the treaty web made one thing clear: the war would become a massacre. Karma was on the rise, and the Hegemony would fall. Instead of taking the easy path out and declaring neutrality due to its divided loyalties, Aurora Borealis receive the blessing of its other two allies and agreed to enter the war in assistance of Echelon, despite overwhelming opposition. On April 22nd of 2009, Aurora Borealis went to war for the first time with a declaration on the Global Order of Darkness. Within 24 hours, Nemesis, Big Top Order, and the League of Small Superpowers declared on Aurora Borealis. Over the next two days, The Templar Knights and IngSoc joined them. Although no more formal declarations of war would follow, attacks on Auroran nations would come from several more Karma alliances, including Viridian Entente. Entering the war, the Hegemony leadership assured the Auroran triumvirate that it would receive back-up from at least one more alliance within three days. However, this support never materialized, and the tide of war became an onslaught. By the end of the war, Aurora Borealis would lose more than 70% of its total nation strength. By the beginning of the third week, most of the alliances fighting Karma had been granted white peace. Karma's leadership even offered Echelon peace, but Echelon refused. Their refusal stemmed from a command given by the Global Order of Darkness to its allies, stating that Aurora Borealis would not be given peace until Xiphosis considered the alliance completely incapable of military resistance. However, Nueva Vida and other friendly Karma alliances stepped in to the peace negotiations and forced Xiphosis to recant from his vengeful position. On May 18th, Aurora Borealis was given peace, and Echelon followed shortly thereafter. It was a well-fought war, but the peace terms were harsh and contrary to the rhetoric of the Karma coalition. The Global Order of Darkness required that Aurora Borealis dissolve its treaty with Echelon, admit fault for the creation of the war, decommission all of its nuclear weapons and naval vessels, remain demilitarized for an entire month, and pay 3,000 technology in reparations to the Global Order of Darkness within one month, in exchange for $90 million. Unrelated to the Karma War, Aurora Borealis also willingly issued a public apology to Monos Archein due to the actions of two rogue nations who declared on their leader, KaitlinK, against alliance orders. Unfortunately, this apology added another $180 million in reparations. Despite horrific losses, Aurora Borealis established a reputation for its honor and combat effectiveness. However, in accordance with the peace terms, Aurora Borealis lost the very treaty it was honoring. Due to a mutual desire to avoid conflicting treaty web obligations in the future, Aurora Borealis and the Mushroom Kingdom also agreed to dissolve their treaty shortly thereafter. After Karma As some old friendships faded, new ones blossomed. While Aurora Borealis began to rebuild from its devastating losses, it also reached out to new alliances. On July 10th, 2009, Aurora Borealis entered the Blunity Accords to increase trade and encourage economic prosperity. Soon after on July 26th, Aurora Borealis signed the Shiny Duck Pact MDoAP with the Rubber Ducky Division. It was quickly followed on August 4th by the Free Vodka Accords MDoAP, signed with the Legions of the Eldar. Satisfied with having a few, good friends, Aurora Borealis turned its attention away from foreign affairs and brought it back to domestic growth. A Changing World As its flurry of new treaties demonstrated, Aurora Borealis did not go into political isolation after the Karma War. On February 2nd, 2010, Aurora Borealis entered the BiPolar War and declared war on The Order of the Sword in defense of its ally, the Legions of the Eldar. Seven days later, The Order of the Sword surrendered, and Aurora Borealis began its tradition of granting white peace. Unexpectedly, Aurora Borealis was not out of the war yet. The Boards Alliance of Protectorate States declared war on Nueva Vida, and Aurora Borealis came to her ally's defense on February 22nd. By February 25th, the Boards Alliance of Protectorate States surrendered and was granted white peace. Nearly a year later, Aurora Borealis became embroiled in the PB-NpO War. On January 31st, 2011, the alliance declared war on Sparta in defense of Nueva Vida. On February 5th, Umbrella and Argent declared war on Aurora Borealis in support of Sparta. However, peace would be declared between all four alliances on February 7th. On June 2nd, 2011, the Supreme Guardians merged into Aurora Borealis. Later that year on November 10th, Aurora Borealis announced The Pact of Abandoned Meatshields MDP with Colossus. Old and New Friends Due to the dissolution of Blunity, the merger of the Legions of the Eldar on April 1st, 2010, and the disbandment of Nueva Vida on September 26th, 2011 and the Rubber Ducky Division on November 6th, 2011, Aurora Borealis lost many of its friends over the years. However, on June 13th, 2012, Aurora Borealis entered the AZTEC MADP bloc with Colossus and The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. In December, 2012, Colossus merged with The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. The Equilibrium War On January 21st, 2013, Aurora Borealis entered the Equilibrium War as a part of AZTEC, declaring war on The Order of the Paradox. Three days later, The Order of the Reaper and The Sweet Oblivion declared war on Aurora Borealis, in support of The Order of the Paradox. On January 28th, Alchemy declared war on The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, and Aurora Borealis recognized a state of hostilities with their alliance. Despite taking significant damage in the war, the fighting went well for Aurora Borealis. After sixty-six days of combat, The Order of the Paradox, The Order of the Reaper, The Sweet Oblivion, and Alchemy surrendered on March 26th, 2013 to Aurora Borealis and the combined forces of Equilibrium (war coalition). New Beginnings The conclusion of the Equilibrium War allowed Aurora Borealis to begin its long-awaited internal re-organization plan. As for foreign policy, the era of near-isolationism was over. Aurora Borealis stands as an alliance reborn, ready to change and grow in this new era. On March 29th, 2013, Aurora Borealis announced a new government and charter. On April 5th, Aurora Borealis announced the Lumina Sanguis MDoAP treaty with Sengoku. On April 18th, Aurora Borealis announced the addition of The Dark Templar to AZTEC. Category:Aurora Borealis Category:Blue team alliances Category:Alliances Category:Aurora Borealis Category:Blue team alliances Category:Alliances Category:Aurora Borealis Category:Blue team alliances Category:Alliances War Involvement Foreign Affairs See also Category:Aurora Borealis Category:Blue team alliances Category:Alliances